dark_and_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods and Patrons
Several gods are worshipped in the Endless Seas. In this part of the fabriverse, the locals of the Free Cities call them "Lords". Despite the name, all Lords have no gender, but instead present themselves as they choose. Some of these Lords are worshipped as Patrons for Warlocks and are willingly giving their powers to these Warlocks for their own hidden purposes. Each lord has a Benevolent and Malefic form, the latter being a mirror of their values, a shadowy part of their mind that wishes to gain control. They are essentially the children of the Lords. It is unknown why these Malefic Princes exist,but if it is the will of the Worldweaver then so be it. These are the Lords commonly worshipped in the Strait: The Lords Ashyn Ashyn is the Lord of Balance, Horizons, the Moment between Life and Death. Always depicted as a woman holding a telescope, she is known as "The Sky Beyond Sky", "Chancellor of the Undying". In mythology, Ashyn is the Lord that serves as Judge, Jury and Executioner during times of war amongst the Lords. The most significant of these is The War of Falling Sky. During the year 107alw, Ashyn descended from the skies to purge the armies of Xaldin and Urollis. She quickly REDACTED both Lords and REDACTED their Divinity to REDACTED. Most Oathbinders serve under Ashyn. Coion Coion is the Lord that governs People, The Spring and Summer, Creation itself. He is known as the "Warden of All". He is believed to be the brother of Hadall as both Lords had a hand in the creation of most animals known to man. Coion is known to wander the wilds as a bear. The Greenwardens serve this Lord. Hadall Hadall is the Lord that controls Animals, The Fall and Winter, Entropy itself. He is known as the "Bleeding Hunter". Legend foretells of the day that Hadall will kill Coion and swallow the sun. A price that Coion paid in order to create humanity. Hadall frequently presents himself as a ranger. I'Zur Known as the "Stormbreaker", I'Zur holds power over the weather, the seas, and smitheries. Izurcoatl was once a god who only governed water itself. It wasn't until humans began smithing that they asked him for water to cool their creations. It was this bond that granted him power over the Forge. Merillium "The Lady of Fate" is the Lord of all that is and will be. It is said that on a child's birth, she grants them a singular fate that is immutable. It is she who gives light in the darkness, a beacon of hope to all those who wish to The Lightbringers tend to follow Merillium Olivius Dorum Olivius Dorum goes under many names, but the most well-known is "The Eldest One". He is a Lord that has existed long before humanity learned of the gods themselves. He is the Lord that gave man fire, curiosity, and knowledge. It is said he possesses a collection of every tome, codex, and book known to man. His Malefic Prince, Homurea Seram, is responsible for creating abominations that rattled the world before Ashyn stopped them. Perithius "The Drakelord", Perithius is the Lord responsible for bringing Drakes into the world. It was his influence and friendship with Coion that allowed Dragonborn to exist. Perithius is a being of Law and Order, but recognizes that chaos is necessary for life to continue. Sangria Sangria is well-known as the "Mistress of Pleasure". It's said she is unique to the Free Cities only, due to the culture surrounding the freedom of sex. Sangria's clerics are well-versed in the healing and tantric arts. Most willingly enter slavery to further serve Sangria's ideals. It is said that one can earn a night with Sangria, but those are just old folk tales. Shehlanor "The Crown of Madness" is a Lord of Chaos, Madness, and general hooliganism. The brother of Sutanar, Shehlanor revels in the joy of making others' life a living hellfire. There are stories of Shehlanor appearing to mortals as a beautiful young man or woman and luring them into his domain, where he tortures them with visions of their own fears. Conversely, there is a story of Shehlanor offering a homeless man the chance to earn youth, beauty, and riches should he win a dice toss, a true gamble. It is said that the man became a Lord himself. Sutanar "The Bringer of Joy" is a god focused on the true excitement of joy and happiness to his people. It was said that Sutanar journeyed across all of the Endless Seas, with I'Zur helming his ship. It is this ship that brings the light of the morning, and the darkness of night as it leaves. Sutanar is worshipped during feastdays and festivals, thanking him for the sacrifice he made to kill Misqueris, the Malefic Prince of Darkness. Urollis "The Keeper of Life" is widely celebrated and loved by many people. He is the reason that all Kith may give birth and find their children in such joy. Urollis has been at war with Xaldin for many millenia, ensuring that death will not be the final end for all. Xaldin Xaldin, the "Lord of Hatred", takes pleasure in the natural state of humanity. He seeks to bring true chaos to the order of life. He is the sole creator of all things evil and is a master of manipulation. It is said that all great wars in history are the result of his Machinations. Category:Lore